


【甜昕】柠檬

by ltly_2



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltly_2/pseuds/ltly_2
Summary: 他知道自己需要打出来，需要挑战这个背影，但此时他只想避开所有的光线和视线，那一道阴影也可以当作短暂的荫蔽。





	【甜昕】柠檬

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC！！！  
> 放飞自我瞎几把写（脑子里一片空白  
> 随缘吧（。）

1\. Would you like a glass of lemonade？  
最开始听到队里要他们俩配双打的消息时，梁靖崑的心情是有一点复杂的。大致介于“终于轮到我了，昕哥我可以”和“昕哥会不会嫌弃我我我QAQ”之间，况且国家队这次一下子给许昕报了三项，于情于理都不太合适。梁靖崑自己私下想想，双打这项被推掉的可能性最高吧，毕竟自己算是被带飞。这样想着的大胖，不知不觉去健身房的次数都勤快了些。随着比赛日期的临近，伴随着一些焦灼和满腔期待，当然还是不敢正面去询问，梁甜甜只能在双打训练的时候努力努力再努力，然后一个用力过猛把球拧飞了，换来搭档一个疑惑的眼神。  
许昕思索了一下，认为作为老大哥的自己也需要关注一下后辈的赛前竞技状态，可不能太紧张。于是斟酌了一下，问梁靖崑要不要休息。他没想到自己练完半天眼尾也红红的，额头也汗津津的，表情也不是通常的轻松自如，而是自带威压气场，梁靖崑看了就心里一急，觉得昕哥怕是在心里对自己降低了期望值，当即就脱口而出：“不用，我还能练！昕哥你相信我！”许昕倒是懵了懵，疲惫感造成的思维迟缓让他无法准确理解这句话的前因后果，况且就算让梁靖崑自己解释，他也不能完全理清自己的思绪。俩人就这样大眼瞪小眼沉默了片刻，一旁的陈玘指导不乐意了：“喂喂，你们俩，要练就好好练，要休息就去那边，搁球台前站着望啥望呢？”许昕回怼倒是不费脑子张口就来：“我俩交流战术呢，这是思路创新，大胖你说是吧？”梁靖崑盯着许昕此时不自觉泛上笑意的脸，猛地点头，尽力去忽略心里涌上来的一丝酸涩。  
但是这种酸涩的源头虽然存在于他的内心，诱因却在另一个人身上。他来得太晚，每个人的进度条都比他更长。双打练习完成以后，许昕还要去和刘诗雯练习混双，他俩就配合得轻松自然许多，练球间隙还有闲情谈笑几句，比起和自己训练时的盐一脸……梁甜甜失落地低下头，让自己的注意力集中在对战视频上，但越看越沮丧，不由得放下手机仰头长叹一声：“唉——”等他耗干净肺活量嚎完这一嗓子，一低头发现许昕正蹲他面前研究他表情，相对距离不超过二十厘米，于是——他呛着了。  
许昕也没想着会把人吓成这样，看梁靖崑憋得眼泪汪汪，又顾及有人在跟前不能大声咳出来，脸涨得通红，看起来可怜兮兮的。许昕手忙脚乱地一只手给对方拍背，一只手在地上划来划去找水，半天没找着。他一急，就要站起来去包里拿水过来。刚有一个站起的动作，手指还没有完全离开另一个人的衣服，他的手腕就被攥住了。也不算是攥，是个半拉半握的动作，拉着袖，握着手，攥着腕，牵牵连连，介于这三者之间。  
梁靖崑这一拽只能说是脑子一热，等许昕带着懵懵的表情被他拉下来又蹲着了，他才回过神来，咳倒是不咳了，脸却更红了。手下这只腕子骨节分明，弧线惊心，他平日里总是不自觉地盯着看，却没有什么上手的机会。说是双打搭档，其实也少有直接身体接触的机会，何况他们此前也不算熟稔。许昕被拽着不放，寻思这孩子是不是受了什么刺激，也不好意思抽出手来，只好另一只手递上好不容易扒拉出的水。  
梁靖崑接过水，正好趁着拧瓶盖的由头松开手，为了避免解释仰头一灌——嗷呜——！  
为什么是酸的啊QAQ昕哥递过来的水不该是小甜水吗QAQ  
看见梁靖崑眉毛都皱成一团了，许昕才后知后觉“这是我的柠檬水啊”。他也不好解释自己变态乒乓变态到搞柠檬水在休息时间提神，就随口解释说最近有点上火。两人经过这么一出，都忘了问对方刚才在干什么，也顺理成章地“忘记”了问自己刚才为什么那么做。

2\. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.  
比赛结束。  
3:4，11-13。  
输两局，赢三局，再输两局。  
绝地反击这种剧情，当不发生在自己身上的时候，都是可以当作前辈的奇迹和战绩，被热烈地、表层地艳羡和称赞。只有当自己成为故事中的陪衬、背景板，和“被反击”的那个人时，才能体会到那种混杂着不甘、怀疑和仰望的心情。不甘是后悔的余味，一遍遍地反复体味，一球球地反复推演，“如果……会不会……？”怀疑是自我怀疑，又一次的自我否认，认知动摇，“是否……还是……？”仰望则是另一种滋味，被笼罩的阴影与被折服的战栗并存。他知道自己需要打出来，需要挑战这个背影，但此时他只想避开所有的光线和视线，那一道阴影也可以当作短暂的荫蔽。梁靖崑将脑袋埋在毛巾里，蹭蹭眼角，擦擦汗。  
许昕终于打完一天四场的最后一场，好不容易应付完采访，完美规划退场路线，避开打算拉着他来两句的杀指导。他现在只想拖着自己的大腿小腿肩部肘部一起瘫在床上，并且装死忽略队医，也忽略自己酸胀的肌肉和隐隐作痛的关节。可惜半道就被队医和指导合力拖走，俩人你一句我一句地叨叨，一句体能一句战术，一句状态一句心态，还不能当听不见睡过去，队医下手狠，按得他嗷嗷的。等这俩念叨满意终于放他回房间休息了，许昕却有些踌躇。  
出来打比赛，双打搭档照例住一间，他的舍友自然是梁靖崑。胜败乃兵家常事，双打队友单打对手的事情他也早就经历惯了，但是年轻人也毕竟是年轻人，许昕暗自揣度着怕不是回去还要帮忙减减压，毕竟明天还有双打决赛要打。  
等他做完半天思想准备，推开门却看见梁靖崑撑着个支架在放比赛视频，托着腮困得头一点一点的，却在开门声响起时迅速转过来，叫了一声“昕哥”。许昕打叠好精神，打算来个促膝长谈，不对，还是速战速决好了，梁靖崑却又把头转回去了。“昕哥你先去冲个澡吧，我已经洗过了。”得，一句话没说呢。  
蒸汽和热水总是会让人放松下来，等许昕洗完澡，已经克制不住地眼皮打架了，啊——唔。捂住嘴，差点半个哈欠打出来。困倦的时候，思维就变得更慢了，他还惦记着要和对方好好谈谈，但是语言中枢好像已经停摆了，所剩不多的注意力则游移到其他地方。对方身上淡淡的沐浴露味道凑近又远离，发顶被床头灯勾勒出暖黄的线条，带着一丝湿气，他迷迷糊糊地想“头发没擦干净会感冒的……”也不知道说没说出口。  
梁靖崑说“昕哥……”，然后收声。他于是默默上手帮他哥换膏药，之前几天这项工作也是由他负责的，许昕对自己比较糙，下手比较狠，每次直接嚓啦一下子，梁甜甜看不过去，还专门去找女队姑娘借了小剪刀。他轻手轻脚地撕走旧的膏药，拍上新的一块，错觉自己是在给球板黏胶皮。其实他们每个人都把自己活得像一块球板，身体也是，内心也是。黏黏补补，也算是另一种意味上的人球合一。许昕一出国就瘦得飞快，下颚线明显得吓人，梁靖崑自己总是在控制体重，但还是压力一大就又圆回来了。梁甜甜看一眼他哥再戳一下自己，叹气ε=(´ο｀*)))  
他比自己想象中更加平静，虽然他说出口的永远是少部分，意识到的则是更少的部分。可能从小队员成长为年轻队员，就是要将更多的无法处理的情绪交给自己，任由它们在心里酸胀发酵，而不是将期望投射到外界。况且他也想要成为对方的支撑，而不只是被动地接受对方的关心。对方本来自身已经是一团糟了，这样出于温柔的本性而给出的关心，反而让他有种微微恼怒的感觉。他想，我能照顾好我自己，昕哥你也要照顾好你自己啊。他再看一眼许昕，对方睡得无知无觉，甚至还翻了个身，他于是用手指轻轻在膏药上一笔一划，划下了一个“赢”字。

3\. Ending or beginning.  
决赛打得不轻松，但最后还是赢下来了。  
颁奖的时候梁靖崑还是紧张，自觉不自觉地一直看许昕。许昕看着小孩儿有些好笑，用气音说“多上几次领奖台就习惯了”，梁甜甜抿出一个微笑，用口型回应“昕哥下次再带我飞啊”。这个嘛……许昕望天，假装自己并没有解码成功。  
于是在微博评论里收获了第二次的“昕哥有机会继续带我飞[嘻嘻]×2”的许昕，终于也领会到了一种复杂的心情，大概类似于梁靖崑专门塞到他球包里的一瓶蜂蜜柠檬茶的感觉吧XD

//20190131 END//


End file.
